Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of data storage, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for data deduplication.
In the era of big data, the amount of data increases exceptionally rapidly. How to effectively utilize existing storage space then becomes an imminent problem to solve. Data deduplication technology is one of the important solutions therefor. Redundant data can be removed by the data deduplication technology, thereby reducing the data that needs to be stored. Deduplication technology has a very wide field of application. It may be applied in a backup process and an archiving process. Further, it may not only be applied in a common file system, but also may be applied in a cloud storage technology.